User talk:Sammo327
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:The Basics page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 03:51, 26 March 2011 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Thanks for joining Thanks for asking for help from our community. We can give you links to almost any information you seek. I am pretty new to wiki as well, but can show you the ropes. Is there anything (or several) thing(s) that you want to do? 05:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S. you can click on any signature you see to get to their page. click here --> 05:30, March 26, 2011 (UTC) comment Hi. If you notice the (near) top navigation bar: Items, Enemies, Resources, Community These access most of the pages for you to comment on. In the community section, you can click on Forum and get an index of forums (scroll down). Most forums are in the Watercooler. You can access any page you already made by clicking on your contributions (in your profile) and clicking on the page (on the right). To comment, click the red Edit button on the page (it will be near the community navigation button). I hope this helps and let me know if you need more info. Thanks for asking. 16:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) As stated, navagate to any page you wish to contribute. Click on the red Edit or Leave message button at the top of the page to enter the edit page. from there you can click on the end of any comment or posting and hit enter to seperate your comment/edit. If you can not start your edit after someone elses due to a templete, The green puzzle piece, use source mode. Source mode lets you see all the mark up used to make templetes and such. It will also allow you to navagate the page more easily. Then simply type in your comment and hit the red publish button after checking your spelling or use preview to see what it will look like before hitting publish. Make sure to sign your posts on talk pages and forums so others more easily know who made the post. Do not sign posts when adding to an arctical page. As stated, contact Best Robot or any other community member if you have any other questions. 17:32, March 26, 2011 (UTC) and if you need help spiffing up your profile with userboxes, I will be glad to help. :) 19:16, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot guys. I got it all i think now. (am i doin this right???) GRiM ReApeR 00:31, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Yep yep. As you get more involved in the wiki there will defiantly be more questions. Feel free to ask (that is the pretty much the only way I learned). I work heaps but don't let that deter you. As Veg said, any of us are willing to help (you may find some more cryptic than others LOL). Above all, have fun! 08:15, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey best robot, how do you make that sexy custom signature? (i know im just one of the thousands of users that you pay no attention to but if you remember me and talk with me, i will probobly be one of your favorite uses in a while) and also, once the watercooler gets old, what am i gonna do for laughs? GRiM ReApeR 22:41, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I wrote a guide of some known techniques. --> Here is the link. If you wanna see sexy, click on Razldazlchicks sig above and look at her profile (she has like 900 userboxes :p). I never pay attention to thousands of users LOL, I work WAY to much so I pay attention to changes in the wiki. And you are already becoming a fav. One of the best ways for laughs, is on talk pages. You can also scrutinize over the content on the main pages and see where you can add to it. Don't take it personal if it gets reverted. If you have any issues, you can contact whoever reverted your edit and any real problems can be passed on to a admin(called sysop) or me(I am a liaison, an unofficial but incredibly awesome position). is a decent place to start monitoring activity to see reverts(UNDO) and explanations for the action, talk page activity, and recent updates to main pages and forums. If you have any questions on anything, you can always contact raz, veg, or me. Their are also others, but you have 3 good known ones for now :) 09:04, March 30, 2011 (UTC)